Aide:Bugs connus
Catégorie:Aide Bugs connus N'hésitez pas à signaler ici ceux que vous découvrez. Merci Apostrophes Il semble y avoir eu un problème avec les apostrophes ici, sur Wikia. J'ai dû renommer une page bizarement nommée "Jeanne Plante/C&". J'ai pensé que c'était l'artiste qui avait été "recréée" avec ce symbole après, mais je vois qu'en fait, c'était la page de la chanson "c'est pas sérieux". Tu as réparé, et je vois que Xorf a eu deux fois le même problème avec d'autres titres, qu'il a, lui aussi, renommés. (Jacques Deljéhier/L'était une fois dans l'est et aussi Léo Ferré/Les quat' cents coups). À chaque fois, sur des apostrophes. --Chaparral83 janvier 15, 2010 à 06:14 (UTC) *En effet un soucis sur les apostrophe... *Vu et fixé. Encore un soucis du à la multitude d'encodages possible ( ' , %27, ' , ...) --Akarys janvier 15, 2010 à 07:30 (UTC) Tri / Listes * Problème de classement alphabétique des artistes : :- les groupes commençant par "le, les, la" sont classés à la lettre L. Ils devraient être classés à la première lettre après l'article (exemple : Les Poppys devraient être classés à la lettre P et pas L) :- les artistes sont classés en alphabétique par leur prénom (exemple : Line Renaud devrait être classée à la lettre R et pas L) --Hélène novembre 28, 2009 à 12:57 (UTC) :* C'est un choix qui a été fait. Les "pages", qu'elles soient Artiste, Album, Titre, sont classées par leur nom tel que dans leur titre ou la barre d'adresse. Donc oui les articles sont pris en compte et le prénom est plus important que le nom. Le moteur de recherche devrait aider à compenser ce petit désagrément. --Akarys Réglé * Des symboles ' ' apparaissent dans la zone Paroles devant certains caractères précédés d'un espace : ! ? . ; ... * ok ? Le couper/coller ne marche pas correctement sous Firefox dans les pages "édition" :Limitations du au contrat avec les éditeurs/Gracenote... * ok : Le menu "Suite" ou "Plus" en bas des listes "Titres à classer" ne fonctionne pas : Palliatif: la longueur autorisée de la liste a été augmentée. : Vu que Titres_à_classser va disparaitre, pas besoin de faire plus. * ok : Une pub parasite pour des sonneries apparait parfois dans la zone Paroles --Akarys décembre 2, 2009 à 08:16 (UTC) Rien depuis 2010 ? Bon, pour commencer, alors que j'entreprends de modifier cette page-ci afin d'y ajouter mon grain de sel, je lis la "notification" suivante: "The help text within the box is stored at Help:Bugs_connus on Wikia Help." Or, la dite page n'existe pas. --Jcpotts (discussion) juillet 11, 2012 à 18:05 (UTC) :Obervation valable pour tous les sites Wikia: beaucoup de "messages systèmes" renvoyées vers des pages qui n'ont pas de contenu par défaut et ne sont souvent as implémentées. J'en ai déjà redirigé vers mes propres pages d'aide, mais visiblement il y a des nouvelles à chaque version. Akarys (discussion) juillet 12, 2012 à 09:00 (UTC) Espace qui précède la ponctuation apparait en &#xxx;? À présent, la 1ère raison pour laquelle je suis ici: vu de Google Chrome sous Windows XP et aussi de Safari sous Mac OS 10.5, un espace qui précède la ponctuation apparait en ; si je change ça en  , j'obtiens un joli  . C'est un bug du wiki, non? --Jcpotts (discussion) juillet 11, 2012 à 18:13 (UTC) :C'est un bug récent que j'ai remonté à Wikia cette semaine. Ce sont eux qui gère les "cadre jaunes" d'affichage des paroles. En attente de leur retour sur ce bug. Akarys (discussion) juillet 12, 2012 à 09:00 (UTC) Recherche avancée me force toujours l'espace principal 2ème plainte : lorsque j'essaie de voir si un certain type de modèle existe déjà, je décoche la case "Main", et je coche celle "Modèle". Or, le résultat me revient avec les trouvailles dans l'espace principal, et la case "Main" est de nouveau cochée. Qu'est-ce à dire ? --Jcpotts (discussion) juillet 11, 2012 à 18:17 (UTC) :Tiens, Lyrics Wiki me fait la même chose ; c'est donc Wikia qui débloque? --Jcpotts (discussion) juillet 11, 2012 à 23:52 (UTC) :Oui Wikia a modifié beaucoup de chose au MediaWiki de base. Ce genre de comportement en fait partie. Beaucoup de limitations ou de valeurs forcées ne sont pas des bugs, mais bien le souhait de Wikia que ce soit comme ça. Il parait que ça rend le site plus accessible au grand public... Akarys (discussion) juillet 12, 2012 à 09:00 (UTC)